Along an assembly line, diapers and various types of other disposable absorbent articles may be assembled by adding components to and otherwise modifying an advancing, continuous web of material. Webs of material and component parts used to manufacture diapers, training and pull-up pants, incontinence briefs and undergarments, cleaning and dusting devices, and feminine hygiene garments may include: backsheets, topsheets, absorbent cores, front and/or back ears, fastener components, and various types of elastic webs and components such as leg elastics, barrier leg cuff elastics, and waist elastics, for example. In some processes, graphics are printed on an individual substrate that is ultimately used in the assembly of the absorbent articles. The graphics may be printed at a repeat pitch distance, which may be dictated, in part, by a printing plate configuration. Depending on the size of the absorbent article, the repeat pitch length of the graphics may vary. For example, an absorbent article of a first size may require a first repeat pitch length, while an absorbent article of a second larger size may require a second repeat pitch length, where the second repeat pitch length is greater than the first repeat pitch length. Accordingly, when producing absorbent articles of different sizes, it may be required to modify the printing process, such as changing the printing plates, for example, in order to print graphics at different repeat pitch lengths. Changing the printing configuration, such as the printing plates, may be both time consuming and costly. Additionally, in many cases, the production line must be stopped while the tooling reconfiguration is transpiring.